Electric bicycles that are equipped with an electric drive motor using the conventional, advantageous central motor concept are available. This concept offers, for example, a balanced weight distribution as well as further advantages. Electric bicycles of this kind can be operated both with muscle power and with additional electrical drive energy. Because the muscle-power-operated pedal drive in typical vehicles is not required continuously, the rider of an electric bicycle of this kind stops pedaling, for example, when coasting or going downhill. Situations can occur in which the rider furthermore removes his or her feet from the pedals. It is then disadvantageous if the pedals on the cranks rotate in a manner induced by the motion of the bicycle; this is referred to as “ghost pedaling.” In some variants of electric bicycles, the cranks are mechanically coupled or couplable to the drive motor so that upon generation of a drive force from the drive motor the pedals on the cranks also rotate; this is referred to as “self-pedaling.” Electric bicycles whose bottom brackets are equipped with speed sensors and torque sensors, or a combination of the two, are available in order to prevent these situations. In an electric bicycle having a wheel hub motor, the tension of the chain of the pedal drive can be measured. A rider input can be recognized with such sensors. In the situation mentioned, this input can be, for example, to prevent ghost pedaling or self-pedaling of the pedals. Methods also exist according to which a rider input can be ascertained, based on a model, from signals of an acceleration sensor suite, a rotation angle sensor suite, and a vehicle speed sensor suite.
France Patent No. FR 2 768 991 describes an electric bicycle that, in the context of pushing, generates an electrical drive force when the exertion of a pushing force on the frame of the bicycle is recognized. Japan Patent No. JP 1159 557 proposes an electric bicycle in which the state in which the latter is being pushed can be recognized from the fact that pushing forces are detected at a handgrip on the handlebars at which the bicycle is being pushed. Pushing is assisted by energy from the electric motor of the electric bicycle which is derived from the detected pushing forces. Japan Patent No. JP 11 049 078 proposes an electric bicycle in which the state of pushing the bicycle is detected on the basis of three different conditions, and in the event a pushing state is recognized, pushing is assisted with electrical drive energy. Japan Patent No. JP 04 358 988 describes an electric bicycle with recognition of the pushing state based on three conditions, namely no torque induced by muscle power, a specific speed of the bicycle, and actuation of a switch on a handgrip. Japan Patent No. JP 10 324 290 discloses an electric bicycle that has a switch that can be actuated by pushing on the part of the driver, in order to switch on an electric drive. The switch can be disposed at the rear end of the saddle.
It is not known from the existing art also to prevent ghost pedaling or self-pedaling of the pedals during riding operation of an electric bicycle by detecting a driver input by way of a sensor suite. The methods known in the existing art would also not be suitable for this, since they are made dependent on the decision as to whether an additional electrical force is to be generated, on pushing forces, or on a switch that is to be pressed in the context of pushing.